Retour dans le passé
by lasurvolte
Summary: Gon et Kirua se font attaqué par un homme qui semble en avoir après Kirua. Celui-ci veut se venger du Zoldik et pour le faire souffrir, c'est à Gon qu'il s'en prend, utilisant une attaque qui renvoie Gon dans le passé... De Kirua.


**Titre :** Retour dans le passé.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Hunter x Hunter ne m'appartient pas

 **Pairing :** Kirugon

* * *

Ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Gon et Kirua ne se méfiaient pas vraiment, parce que pour eux, il n'y avait aucune raison de se faire attaquer. Ces derniers temps ils étaient plutôt tranquille, ils recherchaient Ging ensemble sans se fourrer dans les ennuis. C'était pour ça que Kirua avait baissé sa garde, et ils s'étaient fait attaquer tous les deux.

Les deux garçons réagirent aussitôt. Ils se trouvaient face à un homme d'une trentaine d'année environ, qui se battait plutôt bien et qui savait se servir de son Nen. Au cours du combat, il pointa Kirua du doigt :

\- Je suis venu pour lui, dit-il à Gon, je ne suis pas obligé de me battre contre toi.

Gon grogna :

\- Si tu t'en prends à Kirua, alors tu devras aussi te battre contre moi.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras.

Kirua ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme lui voulait, pourquoi il se battait contre lui, pourquoi il les avait pris au piège. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il n'avait rien contre Gon. Ses coups étaient tous destinés à Kirua, quand il frappait le Zoldik pour le tuer, il se contentait de repousser les attaques de Gon. Ce qui soulageait l'ex-assassin, au moins son ami n'était-il pas en danger. Du moins le croyait-il, jusqu'à ce que le type s'adresse à lui :

\- Dis-moi Kirua, demanda l'homme alors qu'il évitait une attaque, tu y tiens beaucoup à ce garçon ?

Kirua ne répondit pas et lança ses yoyos contre lui sans réussir à l'atteindre, ce mec était une vraie anguille. Gon fut l'idiot qui répondit à la question :

\- Ben bien sûr, on est les meilleurs amis !

Kirua lui jeta un regard énervé, le traitant de crétin intérieurement. Mais c'était trop tard, l'homme avait l'information et il éclata de rire :

\- Je vois, je vois, vous tenez l'un à l'autre.

\- Et pourquoi ça te fait rire ? Se fâcha Gon.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais l'homme arrêta soudain de se défendre. Il se campa droit sur ses jambes et sembla préparer une attaque. Kirua et Gon échangèrent un regard, il fallait qu'il l'en empêche et tout de suite, sans se parler, se comprenant en silence, ils se jetèrent sur l'homme en même temps. Celui-ci n'eut pas l'air surpris, il eut un sourire satisfait et Kirua comprit qu'ils venaient de tomber dans son piège. Il voulut se reculer mais c'était trop tard, il était lancé en avant, les bras de l'homme s'agrandirent d'un coup et ses mains atterrirent sur le visage de Kirua et celui de Gon. Kirua eut l'impression que quelque chose tirait sur sa tête mais il s'extirpa de la prise immédiatement. Gon en revanche ne bougea pas et l'homme le relâcha de lui-même. Le garçon s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, le regard vide.

Aussitôt Kirua, couru dans sa direction, il secoua Gon en vain, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Quelque chose gonfla dans sa poitrine, une rage mêlée de peur. Il sentit ses doigts et ses ongles se transformer. Toute son aura changea du tout au tout, devenant vraiment dangereuse. Il tourna des yeux meurtriers vers l'homme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Selon ta réponse je pourrais te laisser la vie sauve.

L'homme ne parut pas avoir peur sur le coup, son sourire devint vraiment cruel :

\- Tu es celui qui a tué mon frère, même si tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler, moi je me souviens bien de toi Kirua.

Kirua fronça les sourcils :

\- Ce n'était pas ma question, dit-il d'un ton froid. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

L'homme ricana méchamment :

\- Tu es un Zoldik n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors j'imagine que ton passé ne doit pas être tendre.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Mon attaque me permet de faire vivre les souvenirs d'une personne à quelqu'un d'autre.

Un morceau de glace se referma autour de Kirua. Il regarda Gon dans les yeux, son regard était ailleurs, à l'intérieur de lui-même, complètement vide.

\- Gon, Gon répond-moi !

Mais encore une fois, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Très doucement il posa une main sur sa joue :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas le laisser faire. Patiente juste un peu.

Kirua se releva, prêt à faire mal. Il était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait été au début du combat.

\- Retire-lui ça.

\- Alors ? Ça fait mal hein. J'espère que ça te fait mal. Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as pris mon frère ?

\- Retire. Lui. Ça. Cracha Kirua.

L'homme refusa.

\- D'abord, je te fais souffrir en m'en prenant à ton ami, ensuite je te tuerai.

Gon choisit ce moment-là pour se mettre à hurler, brisant le cœur de Kirua de part en part. Il fut pris à la fois d'une telle tristesse et d'une telle colère, qu'il perdit complètement pied. Son côté assassin reprit complètement le dessus, et il fut près de couper la tête de ce sale type, avant de se reprendre et de juste coincer ses ongles sous son cou, se déplaçant tellement vite que l'homme n'eut pas le temps de réagir :

\- Retire ce que tu as fait, où je te tranche le cou.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras jamais le sauver.

Kirua planta ses ongles, le faisant saigner :

\- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu vas souffrir.

L'aura de Kirua était tellement sombre, que l'homme commença à vraiment avoir peur. Ce gosse était un Zoldik, il n'était pas humain. L'homme le savait déjà, il s'était préparé à mourir bien sûr, mais pas à ressentir une telle peur face à un monstre pareil.

\- Tu m'as pris mon frère, bégaya-t-il et sentit les ongles s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son cou.

La respiration de l'homme se fit plus haletante. Gon se remit alors à crier et Kirua devint fou, il lui arracha l'oreille.

\- Je te prends l'autre si tu ne retires pas ce que tu as fait.

Les larmes aux yeux, tremblotant de peur et de douleur, l'homme finit par rendre les armes :

\- Je ne peux pas, dit-il, je ne peux pas le faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

\- Je ne peux pas. Ton ami devra sortir de lui-même de cet état.

\- Comment ?

\- Il ne peut pas. Normalement, il suffit d'attendre d'avoir revécu tous les souvenirs. Mais là, ils sont sans doute trop violents. Ton ami va devenir fou ou mourir.

Et comme pour confirmer les propos de l'homme, Gon poussa son troisième hurlement. Kirua était le mieux placé pour savoir ce que son ami était en train de vivre.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen pour l'aider ?

\- Je n'en connais aucun.

Kirua poussa une flopée de juron qui n'aiderait pas Gon.

\- Tu m'es inutile alors, lâcha-t-il.

L'homme crut qu'il allait le tuer mais Kirua se contenta de l'assommer et de rejoindre Gon qui continuait de hurler. Kirua tenta de le secouer, de caresser ses cheveux pour le calmer, en vain. Il finit par le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort :

\- Tiens bon Gon. Tiens bon.

xxx

Je suis moi mais je ne suis pas moi. Je suis quelqu'un que je connais bien mais je ne suis pas lui. C'est bizarre, je suis Gon mais je suis Kirua. Les gens m'appellent comme ça et c'est comme ça que je m'appelle, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'appelle. C'est ma vie mais ce n'est pas la mienne.

\- Kiru… Me dit ma mère qui n'est pas la mienne.

Au début, c'est tout doux. Mon père qui n'est pas le mien me porte dans ses bras et me dit qu'on fera de moi un grand assassin. Ma mère qui n'est pas la mienne pleure de joie quand elle me voit écraser une coccinelle avec le pied. Du coup pour lui faire plaisir, j'en écrase une deuxième. Ce n'est pas moi, je n'aime pas faire de mal aux animaux. Je suis Kirua, je ne suis pas lui. Au début, c'est simple. Ce ne sont que des mots. C'est flou aussi. Juste des passages. Et puis j'ai trois ans et je vois Irumi s'approcher de moi avec un sourire. Irumi mon grand frère (non pas mon grand frère, je n'ai pas de frère), Irumi. Je m'approche de lui confiant, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il me parlait souvent à l'oreille. Il disait des choses comme _« tuer tuer tuer »,_ une comptine. Tuer, tuer, tuer.

Aujourd'hui je tends mes bras vers lui et son sourire devient un peu bizarre :

\- Ah Kiru, mon cher petit frère.

Puis il sort ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos et le branche sur mon bras. Moi Gon je sais ce que c'est, un teaser, c'est un teaser. Mais Kirua ne sait pas, moi Kirua je souffre juste de la brûlure que me laisse l'électricité et je crie. Je crie. Je crie.

\- C'est pour ton bien Kiru, c'est pour toi, pour t'aider, on va te rendre bien résistant. Jusqu'à ce que tu ne cries plus.

Et il recommence.

Et il recommence.

Et il recommence.

Arrête, arrête, arrête.

Je pense que je peux trouver refuge vers mes parents, mais c'est pire. Ils me torturent. Pour mon bien, pour que je devienne résistant pour que je sois un bon petit assassin. Je les crois en plus. Je ne les crois pas. Je les crois. Je me fais empoisonner, je me fais électrocuté, je me prends des coups. Des fois je suis libre et tranquille, je peux jouer, je peux sourire, je peux être avec Aruka. Puis ça recommence. Ça recommence. Ça recommence.

Je hurle, je sens que je hurle, la douleur, tout va trop vite, je hurle, pourtant ma bouche reste fermée maintenant. Puis on me dit de tuer, on me dit que tout ira mieux si je tue et je suis devant ma première victime, je lui plante le couteau dans la gorge sans réfléchir, je fais juste ce qu'on me dit, comme une bête enragée. Pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus souffrir.

\- Maman est si fière de toi.

J'ai envie de vomir, de hurler, mais je suis Kirua, je ne suis pas Gon, je souris.

Je crois que j'ai cinq ans. Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Les tortures, les meurtres. C'est entrecoupé parfois, il y a aussi des moments de douceur, de calme. J'arrive à échapper un instant à ma famille, je mange une pomme dans un arbre, je joue avec mes jouets, mais ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, je perds pied, je perds prise. Je suis Kirua et Irumi arrive vers moi en souriant, alors je me crispe et je me prépare pour la suite.

Ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je ne peux rien faire à part hurler. Mais je me tais. Je suis deux, je hurle et je me tais.

xxx

Kirua souffrait, quand Gon criait, il ne pouvait que le serrer plus fort et pleurer. Ça faisait déjà plus de vingt minutes que Gon était dans cet état. Quand il sentit Gon devenir plus léger dans ses bras comme si son ami ne tenait plus, il paniqua.

\- Gon ne lâche pas, Gon…

Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de le secouer, mais ça ne servait à rien. Le regard de Gon restait désespérément vide. Quand Kirua le relâcha, le corps de Gon partit tout seul en avant et Kirua le rattrapa.

\- Non, non, non Gon, ne lâche pas ! Ne me lâche pas !

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues. Kirua le reprit dans ses bras et commença à l'appeler. Gon. Et peu à peu, alors qu'il sentait son ami partir, ses appels se transformèrent en cri, puis en hurlement.

\- Gooooon !

xxx

Je suis Kirua. Je dois juste tuer en gros. Je suis un assassin. J'ai essayé de me faire une amie mais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis seul. Les tortures continuent, elles viennent surtout d'Irumi, il m'apprend. Il me fait plus peur que n'importe qui d'autre. J'ai cessé de hurler, j'ai cessé de ne plus être Kirua. J'ai l'impression de lâcher prise. Je me sens bizarre mais ce n'est pas Kirua qui se sent bizarre. Je ne sais plus. J'ai mal. J'ai trop mal.

Puis je l'entends.

C'est infime. C'est loin. Mais ce n'est pas naturel, ça ne colle pas à l'image d'Irumi qui invente une nouvelle torture. C'est quelque chose que je connais. C'est quoi ? C'est de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus fort.

Puis ça me touche droit au cœur.

C'est moi. C'est moi. Gon. Je suis Gon.

Quelqu'un m'appelle.

J'ouvre les yeux. Ou bien je ne les ouvre pas. Mais je disparais, je réapparais, je ne suis plus Kirua.

Je suis Gon.

Je suis Gon.

xxx

\- Ki…rua ?

Kirua se recula d'un coup. Gon le regarda, ses yeux étaient pleins de vie, fatigués, épuisés même, mais vivants. Il était bien là.

\- Gon…

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Kirua alors que ses joues étaient bordées de larmes. Gon se mit à trembler et le repoussa sans force pour se pencher en avant et vomir. Kirua resta à côté de lui et le rattrapa quand Gon s'évanouit. Il le porta sur son dos, abandonnant l'homme qui les avait attaqués, et l'emmena avec lui. L'hôpital était inutile, Gon n'avait reçu aucune blessure physique, c'était plutôt la psyché qui avait été attaqué. Kirua alla dans une auberge et allongea son ami sur le lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et le borda. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de Gon, il veillait à ce que son ami ne replonge pas dans ses souvenirs. Incapable de dormir lui-même, il tira une chaise vers le lit et s'assit dessus. Gon dormit un long, très long moment et Kirua resta à ses côtés. Quand son ami ouvrit les yeux, son regard était un peu incertain, perdu. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur Kirua puis se détournèrent.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Interrogea Kirua.

Gon ne répondit rien. Kirua n'insista pas. Il le laissa tranquille, se reposer. Vers midi, il lui demanda s'il avait faim, s'il voulait manger quelque chose, mais Gon resta silencieux. Il s'était redressé sur son lit, assis contre le mur, son regard se perdait vers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas bougé plus de toute la matinée. Kirua tenta de le faire manger quelque chose, mais Gon ne se tourna pas vers lui et ignora la nourriture. Kirua ne savait pas quoi faire. Gon ne lui donnait aucune indication sur comment l'aider à aller mieux, à supporter les images qu'il avait dû voir.

Gon se sentait un peu perdu, il savait qu'il était Gon mais il avait l'impression d'être dissocié. Ses propres souvenirs se mélangeaient à ceux qu'il venait de vivre. Il ne savait plus bien s'il était le garçon que Kaito avait frappé ou s'il était celui qui se faisait torturer. Il confondait celui qui pêchait avec celui qui tuait. Rien que de penser à Irumi pouvait le faire trembler comme une feuille alors qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vécu quelque chose avec ce type. Il sentit alors une main sur la sienne et tourna son visage, tombant sur deux yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude.

\- Tu trembles.

Gon ne sut quoi lui dire. Il baissa ses yeux vers leurs mains, puis détourna à nouveau le regard. Kirua serra la main de Gon dans la sienne et d'une petite voix, il demanda :

\- Gon, est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Gon se tourna brutalement vers lui, montrant plus de signe de vie en une seconde qu'il ne l'avait fait de toute la journée.

\- Non, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Parce que… À cause de ce que j'ai fait.

\- Ce que tu as fait ?

\- Tuer tous ces gens. Je sais que je n'étais qu'un assassin mais…

Gon posa sa main libre sur la bouche de Kirua pour le faire taire. Kirua releva des yeux étonnés vers lui et Gon secoua doucement la tête avant de retirer sa main.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, murmura Gon.

\- Malgré ce que tu as vu ?

\- Ce que j'ai vu ce n'était pas un assassin, fit Gon en serrant les dents pris d'une subite colère. Ce que j'ai vu c'était… C'était…

 _Un gosse qui se faisait torturer_. C'était Kirua qui souffrait parce que sa famille l'éduquait pour qu'il devienne un assassin hors pair. Les tremblements de Gon le reprirent et des grosses larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait vécu tout ça, c'était Kirua. Son meilleur ami. Ses pleures redoublèrent et il se mit à gémir :

\- Je suis désolé Kirua, je suis désoléééééé

Kirua eut l'air de paniquer à côté de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire, bougeant les bras dans tous les sens et essayant de le calmer :

\- Mais non Gon, pourquoi ? C'est moi qui suis désolé.

Gon pleura de plus belle, la bouche grande ouverte, à geindre comme un bébé.

\- Je suis désolé, répétait-il.

Kirua finit par craquer et le prit contre lui pour le calmer. Aussitôt, Gon referma ses bras autour de lui et le serra si fort qu'il fit presque mal à Kirua.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas.

Kirua caressa doucement son dos pour tenter de le calmer.

\- C'est rien Gon, tout va bien, ce ne sont que des souvenirs.

\- C'est ce que tu as vécu, Kirua.

\- Mais c'est du passé, tout va bien.

\- Ils te… Ils… Ce qu'ils faisaient…

Kirua remonta sa main jusqu'à la nuque de Gon et frotta doucement celle-ci.

\- C'est rien Gon, c'est rien, tout va bien.

Gon cria :

\- Rien ne va bien, comment tu peux dire ça ?

Kirua resta tranquille, lentement il attarda ses doigts dans la chevelure de son ami, tentant encore de le calmer. D'une voix très douce il murmura :

\- Parce que tu es là, avec moi.

Gon sembla se calmer un peu entre ses bras, sa prise se desserra.

\- C'est du passé tout ça, ce n'est pas un passé facile, mais c'est loin maintenant, ça ne me fait plus rien.

\- Kirua…

\- Tout va bien Gon, d'accord ? Tout va bien.

Les larmes de Gon coulèrent encore un moment sur l'épaule de Kirua qui le garda contre lui aussi longtemps que son ami en eut besoin. Quand il sentit que Gon arrêtait de trembler et de pleurer, il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû vivre ça.

Gon poussa un soupir et répéta après Kirua :

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais dû vivre ça.

Kirua se sentit sourire et pendant un instant il serra plus fort Gon contre lui.

xxx

Gon resta désorienté pendant quelques semaines. Il lui fallut du temps pour séparer ses propres souvenirs de ceux vécus par Kirua, des fois il avait des doutes et s'arrêtait pour réfléchir. Dans n'importe quelle situation, qu'il soit en train de marcher, ou en train de s'entraîner, ou bien en train de faire cuire quelque chose. Kirua restait près de lui et lui remettait les idées en place.

\- Gon fais attention à ce que tu fais, tu vas tout faire cramer !

Gon semblait se réveiller et réagissait, redevenant lui-même et souriant bêtement. Chassant les souvenirs de Kirua dans un coin de son esprit.

C'était la nuit que c'était le plus dur, Gon n'arrivait pas à empêcher son subconscient de lui filer des cauchemars, de lui rappeler les souvenirs de Kirua, et de lui faire subir comme s'il les avait vraiment vécus. La plupart du temps, Kirua le réveillait et faisait de son mieux pour le calmer, mais il y eut une nuit où son sommeil était un peu trop profond et où Gon ouvrit les yeux de lui-même, complètement perdu et désorienté, la seule chose qu'il trouva alors à faire, ce fut de changer de lit et d'aller se blottir contre Kirua. Son ami se réveilla alors :

\- Gon ?

Gon ne donna pas d'excuse et resta là. Kirua était trop crevé pour réfléchir, il passa son bras autour de son ami et se rendormit.

Ça devint un peu un rituel, Kirua finissait par retrouver Gon dans son lit une fois sur deux et ne lui disait rien.

\- Ce serait plus simple si tu venais carrément dormir avec moi, marmonna-t-il tout de même un soir alors que Gon s'allongeait dans son propre lit.

Il disait ça à moitié pour plaisanter, il ne pensait pas que son ami aurait un sourire grand comme la terre et se jetterait à ses côtés avec joie, emprisonnant le cou de Kirua avec son bras :

\- Je peux ? Super !

Kirua le repoussa pour pouvoir respirer et leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Tu ressembles à un chien qui veut dormir avec son maître.

Gon ne perdit pas son sourire :

\- C'est juste que je dors mieux quand je suis avec toi.

Kirua rougit et marmonna :

\- Ouais ouais, okay, j'ai compris. Tu peux rester.

Gon en fut ravis et s'allongea près de Kirua.

Les souvenirs de Kirua finirent par s'estomper de l'esprit de Gon, ils étaient toujours là, Gon savait toujours ce que son meilleur ami avait vécu, mais il réussissait désormais à les dissocier de son propre vécu. Lui, il était le garçon un peu turbulent qui avait vécu sur l'île de la Baleine, plutôt solitaire et sans ami, mais pas malheureux. Une vie tranquille faites de joie, avec tante Mito. Les souvenirs de Kirua n'appartenaient qu'à Kirua, ce petit garçon qu'on avait élevé comme un assassin quitte à le torturer pour le rendre plus fort et plus résistant, dont on avait voulu faire une simple marionnette, il était là avec lui maintenant et il jouait avec lui, lui souriait et le laissait dormir à ses côtés pour le rassurer. D'ailleurs, les cauchemars de Gon disparaissaient peu à peu, bientôt il pourrait dormir seul à nouveau sans soucis. Les choses redevenaient normales. Le type qui avait attaqué Kirua n'avait plus rien tenté contre eux et ils étaient sans doute tranquilles à ce sujet aussi. Ils allaient pouvoir reprendre les recherches sur Ging.

Gon était allongé, le corps tourné vers Kirua, ses paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules quand Kirua demanda :

\- Tu ne fais plus vraiment de cauchemar.

Gon rouvrit les yeux et se frotta la joue avec le doigt :

\- Ah… Tu as remarqué.

Bien sûr que Kirua avait remarqué, il était toujours attentif à tout quand ça concernait Gon.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre ton lit, fit Kirua.

\- Hmmm. Pas ce soir. Demain.

\- Va pour demain, soupira Kirua.

Gon sourit et s'endormit.

Et le lendemain, il revint s'allonger à côté de Kirua qui fronça les sourcils :

\- Ton lit, marmonna-t-il.

\- Demain, juré.

Kirua connaissait assez bien Gon pour savoir ce que voulait dire _« demain, juré »,_ parce que le lendemain il dirait encore _« demain, juré »,_ et encore, et encore, juste parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Kirua n'avait pas envie de se battre contre son ami aussi têtu. Il souffla :

\- On devrait juste prendre une chambre avec un lit, ça reviendrait moins cher.

Gon leva la tête vers lui en comprenant ses paroles et sourit comme s'il avait décroché la lune, les yeux brillants. Il acquiesça :

\- Hm !

Kirua soupira mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers le haut et il passa son bras autour de Gon pour l'attirer contre lui.

\- Allez, viens là.

Ils dormirent désormais tous les deux. Et la vie reprit son court.

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais envie de parler un peu du passé de Kirua et je cherchais un moyen de le faire et ça a donné cette petite fic.


End file.
